Happy Halloween
by Insanity Studios Ink
Summary: A fanfiction tribute to Taliesin19's "Grow Young With Me"


_HAPPY HALLOWEEN! So I was reading a wonderful story called "Grow Young With Me" by **Taliesin18** , and thought that I would like to write a fanfiction on that fanfiction. Special thanks to **Taliesin18** for letting me write this!_

"Trick or treat!" the three children sang. The door opened, Hermione's beaming face peeking around the frame.

"Hi! What a surprise!" she said. "Well, might as well come on in, yeah?"

She stepped aside as Lilly, Albus, and James rushed past. Engulfing Harry in a hug, she asked the two how they were enjoying the married life. Abby laughed, her face blushing scarlet. "Not married yet." was her only comment.

Harry smirked at his parner, mouthing 'Yet' over Hermione's shoulder. Abby's face flushed a darker shade of red, threatening to turn fire-engine red in a minute. Hermione turned to hug Abby as well, stopping short and laughing as she saw her face. Just as Abby had managed to get her blush under control, with no help from Harry's whispers, Ron came barreling towards them, his mouth full of sweets.

"Arry, 'ate, 'ood to see youf!" he bellowed, showering his friend in bits of food. Harry snickered, brushing the crumbs off his jacket. "I'm sure your wife loves to see all this good food go to waste, yeah?"

Ron shot him a withering glare, daring him to say more. Just then, Harry was tackled by three blurs of movement, forcing him to take a stumbling step backwards. His nieces and nephews mobbed him, two sitting on his feet while Rose and Dominique watched on. Laughing, he scooped them in a big hug while Abby watched on.

When they had finally managed to untangle themselves long enough to move, the family made their way to the dining room. The rest of the family was there, snacking on a large bowl of sweets they were supposed to be giving to the trick-or-treaters. Harry's children took this as the bowl belonged to them, and the acted accordingly, slowly eating their way through five kilos of sugar. The Adams Family played on the telly, everyone humming along to the catchy theme music.

The six children piled on the couch with their treats, watching as the villains were thwarted yet again by the simple ignorance of the family of eccentrics. Harry and Abby trod to the kitchen, the two of them immediately sent back out laden with dishes to lay out on the table. Once all dishes had been laid out, and Ron shooed out of the pantry, Hermione turned of the telly. Protest were heard, but they soon hushed as the intoxicating smell of pumpkin pie wafted across their noses.

The conversation was quite lively; Dom and James debating whether their parents could magic the jack-o-lantern to tap-dance, while Rose and Hugo eagerly watched on as Harry and Ron made their teacups skitter across the dining-cloth. Hermione huffed as tea spilled from her husband's cup, but made no move to stop the two of them.

All the while, Abby watched on in keen interest. The speed of the conversations, the number of conversations Harry was listening to, the liveliness the whole family shared was incredible. Lilly's hand found hers, and Abby helped the child onto her lap.

"They never be quiet." she said.

Abby laughed. "If they weren't annoying, they wouldn't be family, would they?"

"I suporse not."

Laughing again, Abby corrected her. "Suppose, dear, suppose."

Lilly didn't notice, instead reaching across the table to grab a toffee from the bowl on the table. Abby, in turn, was distracted mashed potatoes flying towards her face. She raised her arms to try and protect her face, only to find that nothing hit her. She looked up, to find Harry with his wand out.

Abby felt a wave of gratitude for him crash over her, but she managed to quash it all and instead shoot him a grateful smile.

The rest of the dinner was rather uneventful, thankfully for poor Abby, and once the pie had been devoured and their tummies sufficiently filled, they all settled around the fire to watch the annual Halloween duel. The adults battled playfully, but competitively.

Afterwards, while the children with wands shot harmless sparks at each other, Harry and Abby settled down on the couch. Abby's head found his shoulder, and she sighed in contentment. Harry laughed, the leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you, sweetheart."

"Love you more, Mr. Potter."

 _Ahh, such a sweet ending. This is what the Abby and Harry will (hopefully) be like once they stop being so damn stubborn and fess up to their feelings for one another. If they never do, I think I'll cry. *coughcough-please-don't-let-that-happen- **Taliesin18** -cough* Anywho, I hoped you liked the story and I hope you will pop on by "Grow Young With Me," a Harry Potter fanfiction. _

_~Best Wishes, Joan McCreedy_

 _P.S. I almost missed the deadline for this, so that's why it's a bit shorter than I would like it. **Taliesin18** 's story is way better than my silly drabbles. _

_P.P.S. For those of you who do read some of my other stories, I AM NOT DEAD. I will be updating at some point in the near future. Hopefully._


End file.
